The present disclosure relates in general to the field of computer testing, and more specifically, to testing of software graphical user interfaces.
Deployments of composite applications and systems are increasing. Many software products include graphical user interfaces (or GUIs) to allow users to interface with the functionality provided through the software. User experience has emerged as important differentiator and GUI design can attempt to improve and optimize user experience to make user's interactions with the software not only more efficient but also more enjoyable to the user. In some cases, the GUIs of a software application can iterate faster than the underlying functionality. Further, computer languages used to construct GUIs and GUI elements continue to evolve adding additional volatility to GUI design.
Test stubs have been developed to test operability of software systems for certain pre-defined scenarios. A wide variety of tests are utilized in connection with the development and maintenance of software systems. For instance, regression testing can be used to uncover new software bugs, or regressions, in components of a system. In another example, load testing can be used to test the response of a system to various load conditions, such as peak or spiking load conditions.